


The Biggest Suprise Yet Or Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Consensual, Coronado, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, General, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Navy, Promotion Ceremony, Promotions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Same-Sex Marriage, School, Slash, Sons, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was excited about the next part of her life, she was gonna be in the Navy, like her Papa Steve, & Everyone was really proud of the fact, She is sticking to her guns, & refuses to quit, Even though it's hard, What do her new squad say to her, when she is made leader, What do her ohana say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace was excited about the next part of her life, she was gonna be in the Navy, like her Papa Steve, & Everyone was really proud of the fact, She is sticking to her guns, & refuses to quit, Even though it's hard, What do her new squad say to her, when she is made leader, What do her ohana say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

Everyone, including Rachel Edwards, Grace Williams's mother, & Stan Edwards, her stepfather, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, her brother came to her big promotion ceremony, & the woman in question was excited, cause she was easily accepted by her squad, & into the Seals Program, she was gonna be like her pops, & she was proud to follow in his footsteps, that he had established.

 

But there was always one person, that pissed her off, A guy by the name of Willis, who was bad mouthing Grace, & making her feel ashamed for evening participating in the program. "Ohhh, I don't think she could beat the shit out anyone, Especially having queer fathers as role models", The Cocky Young Sgt. Smirked, daring her to make a move on him. She was about to make a move, when she was stopped by her squad, & Smith, with fire in his eyes said to her, "Easy, Sistah", & he turned to Willis, "I think I just saved you the trouble, She could kick your ass", & he said to his team & Grace, "Let's go," "Right behind you, Bruddah", Grace said, "Yeah, Let's go", Marcos, Brody, & Conners said in unison, who makes up the rest of their squad, & the remaining members went with them, & they got ready for the ceremony.

 

 

The Ceremony went by like a blur, & Grace couldn't believe that she was promoted to Commander, Even at a young age, She felt proud & was filled with pride, as she accepted the marks, that represented her new position. There was loud cheering, & applauding, Everyone went to see her, so they can give her their congratulations on her accomplishment in the Navy. Commander Steve McGarrett was really proud of his daughter, cause she beaten the odds, & faced every challenge, like he did, when he signed up nearly 30 years ago.

 

"We are **_so_** proud of you, Monkey", Danny said, as he hugged  & kissed his daughter, & he let everyone else have a turn, "You set a great example", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the Hawaiian Native put an arm around her. "You are gonna do great here in the future", Kono Kalakaua said, as she kissed her niece on the cheek, & was emotional, as she watched the little girl grow up from a little girl, to a beautiful woman. "I am so proud of you, Baby, I am so freaking proud of you, You did it !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed with happiness, as he high-fived her, & they hugged tightly. "Grace, You continue to surprise us, Even before you were born, I am proud to be your mother", The British Lady said, as she wiped her eyes, "You bring great things to this family", Stan said, as he hugged her, when it was his turn. "Love you, Sissy", Charlie said, as the nine year old boy hugged her. "Let's go out to celebrate, Shall we ?", Captain Lou Grover said, & everyone exclaimed, "Yes !", & followed the big man out, Danny said with a smile, "We did good", Steve smiled, & said agreeing, "We sure did", They shared a quick kiss, & hurried to catch up with the others.

 

The End.


End file.
